Konoha Christmas: The Torture Continues!
by Godsspiker
Summary: Another year, another chance for the Candy-Cane-Thief of Konoha to strike! Genma will battle back valiantly, but will he be able to meet the Candy Cane Thief's demands this year in time to save his precious candy canes! *Looking for Co-Authors!*


**Konoha Christmas: The Candy-Cane Thief Returns**

* * *

A man dressed in standard ninja gear, long sleeves and vest, metal backed gloves, long pants stuffed into knee high water-proofed boots and shurikan pouch strapped to one thigh, made his way along the cold road towards Konoha Village. Genma's breath came out in cold icy puffs as he returned ragged from his last two month long mission. Being a body guard for two little brats of the Land of Snow's newest additions wasn't his idea of fun. Having his shurikan and sword mucked with nearly pushed him to assasinating the little devils, but they most certainly did have their mother's fleeing legs. Speaking of which, their mother's legs were rather nice... Genma was lost in contemplations of the Lady of Snow's legs that he only barely realized the snow was beginning to thin out, but not go away. The village was only a few more kilometers, and their was still snow.

_Time certainly flies when you're out of the country._

*

xXx

*

Sakura peered out the window of the sterile smelling examining room with longing. It was that time of year again. Her intended target for torture happened to be out of the country on a mission from the Land of Snow, and very possibly spending the winter there. Whether or not he'd be spending Christmas here, she wanted to at least to a little more recon. She had discovered, thanks to the Ichiraku Ramen Shops advice, that Genma purchased most of his candy canes from a little sweet shop only about several blocks away. Ayame knew only because her and her father usually went to a party that they held every year to promote the sales of their candy canes. When she met the owner's counter girl, Sakura learned that the nineteen-year-old was madly in love with Genma.

Especially when she claimed to have ties with Genma when she picked up his stash of candy canes. Just in case. A small smile graced her unusually grouch features as she turned and began to roll out fresh examination paper for her patient in the on the table sitting in the middle of the room. She'd hate for him to have a lonely Christmas again this year, if he did decide to come back early.

*

xXx

*

It was already winter time, and when he rolled into the village, they would be manufacturing the finest candy canes at Yuki-Yuki Sweet shop on the Heads and Left corner. Old man Ozu would be saving him only the finest boxes made by his adorable 19-year-old daughter, who would then discreetly slip a note into his candy canes with an offer for dinner and drinks. It was kinda cute the first couple boxes, but she'd been doing it since she was seventeen. About one hundred and two boxes later it was just a little bit stale. He would problably turn her down this year. He bounced a throwing needle between his teeth, sucking on it occasionally when his lips got bored.

As soon as he passed through the gates, he headed for the Yuki-Yuki Sweet Shop before they figured he wouldn't be getting his usual twelve boxes this year.

He was nearly three yards away when a very interesting red color caught his eye. He looked towards the bright colour and did a double take.

_Merry Christmas Genma_

A whimper left his lips involuntarily. Ah, yes, he remembered the Thief. And this little number could only be her work. Genma's pace quickened and he rushed for the merrily painted pink door of Yuki-Yuki Sweet Shop and pushed it open.

"Hey there, Yuki." He gave the startled girl a quick wave as he made his way to the counter, nearly knocking over the other baby blue shelves filled with goodies and dropping his pack next to the bright yellow counter. "Have you guys got my candy canes ready yet?"

Yuki stared at him for a moment before it registered.

"Oooh, your candy canes!" She said with a bright smile as she pushed a lock of her bright red hair out of her pale face, brown eyes bright. "You're cousin came in just the other day and picked them up for you!"

Genma's fist tightened on the edge of the yellow counter's blue paneling.

"What did this cousin look like?"

"She had really pretty short brown hair, all spiked out, and blue eyes. Really tiny for being someone in your family, Genma."

Genma's fist squeezed a little tighter as he put the other hand on the bridge of his nose and squeezed. Not this tension again...

"Right. Thanks, Yuki. What did she pay with?"

"Oh, she didn't pay. She said you be in soon and she left a note for you." The girl said with yet another charming smile as she slipped a paper on the counter.

"Thanks... Thanks a ton, Yuki." It was a fight to keep the sarcasm from leaking into his voice. Genma picked up his bag and walked out of the Sweets Shop trying not to let the depression hit him too hard. The bright red and white candy canes were still laid out on the snow ridden streets of Konoha when he walked out, and all he could do was stare at the beautiful little sweets.

He bent down to pick one up and fell back on his butt as the canes suddenly popped up off the ground in a string of candycanes.

_Oh no you don't!_

He snatched one of the canes with and held on to it before they could all fly away, realizing that they were all on invisible wire!

"Well hey there, Genma! Another Christmas with me, huh?" Came a feminine voice from just above him. A kunoichi in white leggings, short red skirt, and red tank top with long white sleeves beneath it was standing on the roof of Yuki-Yuki Sweet Shop. Genma had to swallow at the sight of those shapely legs in a pair of black boots laced up to her knees, but remembered his dilema. The candy cane was still in his hand!

"Not a chance, you crazy idiot. Give me back those damn candy canes!"

One tug from that hand, and he was off his feet and in the air unexpectedly, swinging him around and sending him tumbling into a roll to save himself from a broken neck.

"Yeah right! You gotta get into the spirit and come an' get me before I'll let you have these babies back!"

The train of candy canes floated away in a hurricane of a hurry and Genma could only watch the flash of red disappear. For now. He opened the note that she'd left for him, and after the first run over, he laughed to himself in absolute disbelief.

* * *

_Hello once again, Genma._

_Good to know you'll be spending Christmas with me again this year. I have such plans for you and your candy canes, and I know you'll want to get in at least a good idea of who your theif is this year. So, the first place you'll be doing recon is at the Yuki-Yuki Sweet Shop's annual Christmas party, as Ayame's date from Ichiraku Ramen shop. You better hurry and get a date, or you might miss me again. And I'm sure your candy canes are precious enough to sneak in a party or two._

_Merry Christmas, Genma!_

_C-C-T_

* * *

If he didn't live through Christmas this year, he'd have his will state that Kakashi Hatake was to bury him with all the candy canes he didn't get the last two years.

* * *

**A/N: AHHH HA HA HA HA! I bet you all thought I'd forgotten what I'd written last year! And for some odd reason, I felt like torturing poor Genma again this year. Hopefully I'll have an pwning story for you this year, and you'll all have a blast with this series! **

**On another note, I'm looking for guest writers for chapters on this if they would like to help me with it! Please contact me if you are interested! I'll warn you, I'm picky about who I let write with me.. In any case, send me a PM if you'd like to make Genma's Christmas torterous/miserable/fun/S&M with me. **

**GS OUT! MERRY CHRISTMAS AHHH HA HA HA HA HA!**


End file.
